Nessie's Plan
by Darkendstar
Summary: Nessie has a plan to take things to the next level with Jacob, it's not altogether successful, but if at first you don't succeed...


It's been three weeks since my seventh birthday. I have been a fully mature vampire/human hybrid for three weeks, and still nothing.

It's not for lack of trying, I've been endeavouring to get into Jake's pants since I was six and his protests, while completely understandable, are starting to get a little old. He's my soul mate and I'm so ready to take thing to the next level. The chaste kisses, the careful embraces. I am going to explode with frustration at this rate. His concern for my innocence is completely unfounded and ridiculous. My thoughts and desires towards him are anything but pure.

The whispers in my mind that maybe he just doesn't want me in that way are kept at bay only by the look in his eye that I occasionally catch when he doesn't think I'm looking. There's a hunger there that is not entirely platonic. I'm sure he wants me as much as I want him, so why won't he get with the program already?

-0-

My first real attempt was admittedly naïve, turning up naked in his bed was, in hindsight, not my best idea. The look of panic on his face when he opened the door to his beach-side shack to find me unclothed within was so funny that the giggle I tried to suppress soon became tears-running-down-my-face laughter. This was not the mood I was aiming for and I soon found a large t-shirt, previously discarded on the floor, being tossed in my direction.

But was he angry with me, my sweet, protective Jacob Black? No, he waited, back turned till I was decent, then climbed in beside me enfolding me in his arms and heat. The words he whispered before sleep claimed me?  
"Please, just a little longer Nessie, we can wait a little longer."

I prepared better for my next attempt a week later. Searching through previously unexplored drawers in my Mother's vast closet I found some likely items and stole them away to the privacy of my own room. There, I sat on my bed and sorted through my choices.

The first was a silky ivory cami set with beautiful lace edging, suitably virginal but not the feel I was going for, they were quickly discarded.

Next up was a deep red lacy bra and panty set that I felt would bring out the red highlights in my hair but they were so transparent that it was probably still a little too close to naked to be of use.

Lastly was a black satin slip, short with a plunging neckline and pretty lace trim, the colour gave my pale skin the appearance of glowing and it both revealed, whilst hinting more was within reach. Perfect. I ripped off the tags and planned the next step.

The next day I announced to my family that I would be moving in with Jacob. This was met by horror on the parts of my Father and Rose. The former because I would always be his little girl and the latter because Jake's home now consisted of a two-room shack by the sea which had a habit of leaning in strong winds.

There were requests for me to wait, for renovations and extensions to Jake's home, offers of mansions, apartments or cottages. I was, however, adamant. I would not be delayed and I would never ask him to move from the Reservation where he grew up, where his family are. Or away from the forests he loves and needs, from the sound of the waves on the shore each morning and the sight of the sun setting on the horizon each evening.

My mother's reaction was the most surprising. I had grown up knowing I was absolutely loved by my family, that they would do anything for me. My mother's love was like the she-wolf for her pups, fiercely protective, and I expected her objection to be as strong if not stronger than the others. But she knew the lengths she would go to for the man she loved and that no power on earth could keep her from him. She wished I would wait, and couldn't yet give me her blessing, but she did give me her acceptance.

-0-

Jake must have still been out running with his small pack when I arrived at his door a few hours later with two suitcases in hand. I quickly made myself at home, emptying a drawer of assorted clothing onto the floor to make room for my own, retrieving the black underwear and enjoying the feel of it against my skin as I slipped it on and waited for his return.

The sun had turned the sky into a startling wash of reds and pinks when I heard his steps on the boards outside. I suffered a moment of panic as I tried to look comfortable sitting on the bed that took up one third of the small room.

He paused outside, made cautious by last week's experience no doubt. The door opened slowly and as he stepped inside his eyes widened, taking in the sight before him. I shifted slightly, the already short hem rising higher on my thighs, exposing more of the pale skin beneath. My features arranged in what I hoped was a come hither look.

He closed his eyes, turned around, took two steps out of his home and shifted. Annoyance and exasperation moved me to the door to see him disappearing into the distance.  
"Hey roomie? We need to discuss the chore rota!"

When he finally came home I expected more of a fight over my moving in, but Jake's objections were sort lived. I already spent ninety percent of my time with him and he's possessive enough of me to want the other ten percent, this just made my living with him official. It also made my new plan so much easier. Now I just needed a mirror.

-0-

Tonight, I know it will work tonight. I'm just waiting for him to get back from his monthly meeting with Sam Uley. I'm waiting on the bed reading when I hear his footsteps outside.

"Honey I'm home", he steps inside, that smile in his face, the one just for me. He's in his usual jeans with no top, I wonder if he realises just how good he looks like this, how tempting, fresh from a run, chest muscled and lean, in jeans that are thin with wear, gone at the knees and clinging to his narrow waist and hugging his ass in a way that can only be described as sinful.

I get up to greet him, arms thrown around his neck as he automatically lifts me effortlessly to his lips. It's a good kiss. Hot, firm lips against mine. Strong arms holding me close. But I want so much more.

It feels like we've had endless discussions about this in the last week, about the restrictions he places on himself for fear that once he starts, once he lets himself have even a portion of what he wants that he won't be able to stop. I tell him I know what I want, that I'm ready, as mature as any eighteen year old, but he's worried that it's too soon, that he's taking advantage.

So as he holds me so carefully, I run my tongue over his lip and show him what I did two hours ago. It's just a flash to start.

_My own face reflected back at me in the worn, full length mirror. My eyes are bright with excitement and there's a flush to my pale skin. The feel of the black satin slip against my skin, the lace under my fingers as my hand travels over the fabric._

His eyes are wide, his breathing heavy.

"Nessie?" It's a question and a warning.

"Jacob please, let me show you" I breath, his lips still so close to mine. I pour my longing into my words and into the images I show him.

_My fingers brushing against my nipple, already hardening under the silky slip, a slow pinch sending a delicious shudder through me and hardening the pink peak further. My other hand is running over my abdomen down to my thigh, slipping under the hem of the fabric and slowly rising to feel the wetness already gathering between my legs._

"Oh Gods, Nessie" and he's opening his lips to my searching tongue, at last! The kiss deepens and it's a perfect part of what I've been waiting for, a searching, tasting of each other, tongue against tongue. I take his bottom lip between my teeth and feel his body react. The hands holding my ass flex in a vain attempt not to press me tighter to him.

"Show me" he demands between desperate kisses. I know I have him then, and any embarrassment I might have felt at what comes next disappears in the knowledge that this is what we both want and need.

_I slip the thin strap from one shoulder, dragging it down to reveal the full curve of my breast and the flushed hardened nipple. I tease the stiff flesh between thumb and forefinger, the pull of it sending heat to my centre. I run a finger along my wetness, between my swollen pink lips till I reach my clit, opening myself for his view through my eyes. A few experimental brushes of my finger over the tight bundle of nerves leave me desperate, needing more._

My concentration is lost as the growl escapes his throat. He carries me to the bed and I'm staggered by the intensity and hunger in his eye. I can see the wolf looking out at me but it's the man's desperate desire that keeps the animal locked away. I'm placed on the bed with so much care despite Jake's palpable need. He climbs on top of me, I feel imprisoned by his body, arms and legs like iron bars surrounding me and I'm elated by my captivity.

Looking down the line of his body above me I can see the obvious bulge in his jeans and for the first time I'm nervous. I've seen him naked a hundred times, before and after his shift but this is different and I'm genuinely worried about doing this wrong. He must see my thoughts on my face. He shakes his head, a calculating smile on his lips as he grabs both my hands in one of his and holds them, pinning my wrists to the pillow above my head.

"More" he commands and I oblige.

_The slip now lies in a silky puddle on the floor and I move to the bed, the mirror now angled to reflect the line of my body as I recline, the rise and fall of my chest increasing with the anticipation of pleasure. I trail my fingers along the curves of my body down to where I ache, over my soft mound with its narrow trail of short dark hair and down to wet heat that envelops my finger as I slide it into my opening. I start a slow circular motion with the fingers of my other hand on my clit and soon add another finger to the first inside my body, feeling the slight stretch and needing more._

"Enough" Cries Jake as he struggles with the buttons of the old shirt of his that I'm wearing. When frustration wins he pulls the fabric away as if it were only paper, the sound of ripping seams and popping buttons. His mouth claims my nipple, taking it into his mouth and firmly sucking at the pink flesh. I arch into the feel of his lips, tongue and teeth on my skin. He gives my panties the same treatment as the shirt, his free hand now crawling over my body as if to claim every inch of me for himself. Kneading my other breast, running up and down my leg, then clutching at my ass.

I desperately want to touch him, to feel the hard muscles, his smooth skin under my hands, but locked as they are in his steel grip I can only whine in pleasure.

"Please Jake, please" I moan impatiently, feeding him my need through the touch of our skin.

Releasing my hands he quickly removes his jeans. The hard length of him freed from the confines of the material proving too much temptation, I wrap one hand and then the other around him. The length is unsurprising, he's tall and definitely well proportioned but the sheer thickness of him takes my breath away.

I wonder how much I'll be able to put in my mouth and lowering my head, looking up at him through my lashes I slowly lick the head of his cock. I halt any protests before they can be voiced by smiling up at him and with a wicked grin and taking the whole head into my mouth.

I can see his eyes become hooded in pleasure, his head thrown back. My tongue flicking over him I taste his pre-cum, I feel his body tremble. His hands find the back of my head, fingers running through my hair, not applying pressure but as a silent encouragement. I take more of him into my mouth, lips stretched around him swallowing until I feel him against the back of my throat then pulling back till just the tip is between my lips then sinking down his length again, tongue dragging over sensitive skin.

Soon, too soon, before I can start any real rhythm Jake's pulling me to him and delving his tongue deep into my mouth, like he's trying to taste himself there and then groaning when he does. He breaks the kiss, laying a path of tiny bites along my jaw, trailing his mouth down my neck, kissing and licking my skin as he goes. Finding first one nipple then the other, teasing them repeatedly with his teeth after I replay the sensation and my enjoyment of it to him.

"Jake, I want you inside me." I'm not used the pleading, petulant tone in my voice and it brings his lips away from my deliciously abused nipples.

"Patience, Ness" is all he says, a teasing grin on his lips and a wicked gleam in his eyes, before resuming his journey down my body.

His tongue leaves a trail of heat between my breasts, my heart racing as he reaches my navel, tongue dipping into it and swirling around before he continues downwards. Then there's a sudden sharp pain on my inner thigh as takes the sensitive skin between his teeth and sucks the flesh into his mouth, it's just the right side of the pleasure/pain line and I find my self wondering at this unexpected delight in little hurts.

If there were room in my mind for embarrassment at the sounds now escaping me, the needy, frantic little noises and gasps, I would be mortified. As it is there is only room in my head for the sensations running through my body. The feel of his lips, the heat of his mouth and the pressure of his hands holding me to the bed are all consuming.

"Please, please, please" I'm begging now. My thoughts only of the need to alleviate the ache between my legs. And then his tongue finds my centre and slowly, deliciously drags along my heat till he finds my clit. Stars burst behind my eyes as he laps at the bundle of nerves and I wonder if it can get any better than this moment. My question is soon answered when he pushes two fingers steadily inside me. The stretch could be too much pain if my body were not so totally alive with pleasure. As it is I find my hips rising from the bed to meet the steady in and out thrust of his fingers.

His tongue only stops its ministrations to my clit to occasionally push into me alongside his fingers. He raises his eyes to mine as he works my body, his other hand pulling at my nipple is all it takes for the first wave of my orgasm to hit me like a shock of current racing through my limbs. His tongue is still there, strong slow stokes easing me through the ebbing pleasure.

My fingers in his hair and under his chin raise his swollen lips to mine and the taste of myself there is a heady thing.

"Now" I demand between panting breaths and it's an order that cannot be denied, but just to make sure I feed him the moment of my release from my perspective and his back arches with the shock and force of it, the sensations and emotions.

He moves slowly, far too slowly for my liking in this desperate state and taking his length in hand presses it to my now drenched opening, he takes a moment to look in wonder at the head of his cock parting my swollen lips as he steadily enters me. If it weren't for his preparation I don't think I could take the thickness of him. The stretch, the fullness and heat as he pushes himself fully inside my body is nearly enough to bring me right there and then.

"Gods Nessie, you're so tight, so wet for me" he grinds out between clenched teeth. I can see the strain in his arms as he holds himself above me, as he waits for me to adjust to the width and pressure of his cock inside me.

As only I can, I show him the pleasure, the joy of this moment, from my mind straight into his. The absolute certainty that we are doing exactly what we should, what we need to do. It's all it takes to begin the steady push and pull of his hips against mine.

I can see where we meet down the line of our bodies as he holds himself above me and the sight has me panting his name. I may be sore in the morning but all I can think in this moment is, more, faster, harder. I'm so lost in the moment I don't realise I'm sending these thoughts straight to his mind until I hear the noise that escapes him, it's a sound full of want and need.

He doesn't increase his speed till he catches my eye, the request for permission clear on his face. I nod and then I found out just how much he's been holding back, but I'm not a fragile human and I not only take his now brutal trusts but I meet them with own.

There are sweet words of love and devotion escaping his lips one moment, the next he's telling me how good my pussy feels, how I fit him so perfectly, of the ways he's going to possess my body and the dirty things he's going to do to me, of the things he wants me to do. I can feel his words, his promises drawing my orgasm and I want him to join me. I let my thoughts flick from one image to the next, pouring the sensations and emotions into his mind.

_The clench of my body around my own fingers as I come on his bed earlier that day, keeping my eyes open and on the mirror as long as I can to save the sight for him… the pull of his mouth on my nipple, the heat it sends to my core… the intensity in his eyes… the assault of his fingers into my wetness, brushing against a place inside me that sends sparks to my brain… the sheen of sweat on his skin… the feel of his tongue lapping at my clit as I come undone._

In a rush I am there again, body tensing, heart racing and breath exploding from me in ragged pants. I feel myself tighten around him and he's with me, all rhythm gone as he drives desperately into me as his own climax arrives.

His body stuttering to a halt, it's my name on his lips, like a prayer, like a promise, like gratitude and filled with elation and satisfaction.

He stays inside me till his twitching cock stills and it's with a sense of loss that he pulls out of me.

-0-

We lie for some time, limbs entangled on his small bed. My hand on his chest, feeling his heart rate slow. We don't talk. He can feel the contentment like a happy haze in my mind and the lazy smile on his lips is all I need to see to know he feels the same.

After some time of drifting in this perfect moment he rolls to face me.

"Next time, no mirror, I want to see that show for myself" he tells me, a wicked smile playing on his lips. There's a heat in his eyes and a thickening to his cock that tell me I've opened the flood gates and tonight may be far from over.


End file.
